juego de billar
by kira taisho
Summary: jugar al billar solos en el gremio nunca fue tan divertido / pareja 4! (otra mas creak no teníamos... esperen si!)


Ft no nos pertenece ni a Lara-chan ni a mi.

he aqui la 4 pareja: Loke x Gray!

si les gusta ya saben donde poner su rw y bueno, ya saben, parte del reto de las 15 parejas de mi imouto y yo...

* * *

><p>Gray miro de reojo a Loke, se habían quedado encerrados en el gremio tras estar leyendo algo para el examen de rango s<p>

-Quieres jugar al billar?- propuso Loke

El pelinegro suspiro, les esperaba una larga noche, así por lo menos pasarían el tiempo...

Acomodaron todo para jugar y tomaron los tacos, la partida iba amena entre charla y charla.

Gray se agacho un poco para hacer su tiro pero antes de hacerlo Loke se coloco detrás suyo para corregir la forma en la que agarraba el taco sin prestarle mucha atención a la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Gray por otro lado giro un poco la cabeza quedando embobado con el rostro de Loke y empezó a ponerse nervioso por que prácticamente estaban pegados.

-Que pasa? te incomoda que este tan cerca?-

Gray aparto la mirada sonrojado, el espíritu estelar le gustaba desde hacia tiempo, pero nunca espero que lo tomase del mentón para que lo mirase y le diese un casto beso.

El plinegro se quedo quieto durante unos segundos pero en cuanto reacciono lo tomo de la nuca para darle un beso mas apasionado, un gemido se le escapo cuando sintió la lengua del mayor entrar en su boca, podía desnudarse cada cinco minutos pero nunca había experimentado algo así

Loke lo tomo de la cintura y lo hizo girarse para luego subirlo a la mesa mientras lo besaba una y otra vez, riendo cuando noto la falta de ropa del mago de hielo.

-Acaso no piensas tocarme?- susurro sensualmente el espíritu mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la camiseta.

Gray dudo unos segundos pero empezó a tocar con suavidad el pecho del mayor, bajando hasta su entrepierna para desabrochar el cinto y los botones de jean.

Sin embargo algo se le ocurrió y desvió su atención del miembro del chico para centrarla mas arriba, rascando suavemente el espacio entre el mentón y el cuello como a un gatito, su risa se hizo audible cuando escucho un pequeño ronroneo.

-No hagas eso- reprocho sonrojado el espíritu de leo.

-tu querías que te to- el mago de hielo fue cortado cuando el mayor lo beso

Loke tomo su mano para indicarle donde quería que lo tocara, Gray ya lo sabia pero la curiosidad le había podido.

Acaricio suavemente sobre el boxer, haciendo que Loke soltara un suspiro casi inaudible, pero que Gray alcanzo a oír. Metio su mano dentro del boxer para masturbarlo.

Los jadeos de Loke le resultaban excitantes, ambos necesitaban mas y sin pensarlo dos veces Gray se bajo de la mesa y se arrodillo, metiéndose de golpe el miembro del espíritu estelar en la boca, haciendo que los jadeos se convirtieran en gemidos que demostraban cuanto le estaba gustando.

Gray se levanto para besar a Loke y al separarse el mayor le hizo lamer tres dedos para empezar a prepararlo y una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados lo hozo voltearse y quedo apoyado en la mesa.

Introdujo un dedo buscando ese punto que haría delirar al mago hasta encontrarlo, haciendo que el mago de hielo soltara un fuerte gemido.

-L-Loke...-

-Lo se, ¿se siente bien?- pregunto con un tono pervertido mientras tocaba allí otra vez.

Introdujo un segundo dedo moviendolo de adentro hacia afuera sin tocar donde Gray queria.

-Loke, tócame ahí... onegai...-

El mayor sonrió ante la suplica y cedió a su suplica mientras le besaba el cuello, los gemidos de Gray no se hicieron esperar en cuanto empezó a tocar de nuevo en ese punto.

-Loke... necesito mas...-

El mayor asintió e hizo que se apoyase un poco mas en la mesa y se posiciono para entrar. Entro despacio escuchando una leve queja por parte de Gray y se quedo quieto al entrar completamente para que se acostumbrase y entre tanto le beso el cuello hasta que le dijo que siguiese de una vez.

Empezó un vaivén lento y logro mantenerlo durante poco rato, hasta que ambos supieron que eso no alcanzaba, por lo que aumento el ritmo un poco, sacando varios gemidos de Gray.

Cada vez hacia mas calor allí y los gemidos de Gray cada vez que lo embestía no ayudaban, Loke sabia que si seguía así no podría contenerse mucho mas.

-Loke... Mas- rogó entre gemidos el mago de hielo.

El ritmo aumento, lo embestía una y otra vez como un animal, disfrutando de los gemidos, uno tras otro, ambos estaban cerca, una, dos tres, cuatro, cinco embestidas mas pasaron mientras gemían y en una ultima se corrieron a la vez con un fuerte gemido cada uno, sintiendo los espasmos y esa agradable y efímera sensación.

Loke se inclino un poco hacia adelante, apoyándose en la mesa mientras salia del interior del mago, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, al igual que Gray.

-No se repetirá...- dijo el mayor con un deje de tristeza.

-Yo nunca dije que no quisiese repetirlo- le contradijo Gray -pero hay que limpiar esto-

Loke sonrió ya ansioso por su próximo encuentro y lo beso antes de vestirse y empezar a limpiar el lugar, aunque extrañamente la escoba no estaba donde debería...

* * *

><p>1: Rogue x Sting: <strong>complete<strong>

2: Gajeel x Rogue: **complete**

3: Sting x Natsu:

4: Gray x Natsu: **completed**

5: Laxus x Natsu:

6: Laxus x Jellal: **siguiente**

7: Jellal x Loke:

8: Jellal x Natsu:

9: Loke x Gray: **completed**

10: Loke x Natsu:

11: Natsu x Romeo:

voten por cual sera la 6 en ser escrita, la 2 de sting y rogue va a ser la n 16 de regalo para ustedes ;)


End file.
